prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Prototype 2
Prototype 2 (typeset as PROTOTYPE2) is an open-world action game published by Activision and developed by Radical Entertainment. Prototype 2 is a direct sequel to Prototype and was announced at the 2010 Spike Video Game Awards.Prototype reveal The events of Prototype 2 takes place in New York City, now known as New York Zero (NYZ), following Sgt. James Heller on his quest to destroy Alex Mercer, after having lost everything and everyone he loved to the Blacklight virus.'Prototype 2' Casts First Game's Protagonist As The New Villain Plot 14 months after the Blacklight being Alex Mercer saved the infected New York on his quest for redemption, Sgt. James Heller returns to the city, once his home, following his dismissal from a war in the Middle East. He discovers that his wife and daughter have been killed, sending him into a downward spiral of grief and rage. He heads out on a suicide mission into the heart of the Red Zone with the intention of dying in action and taking as many abominations as he can with him. However, before he is defeated by the creatures, Alex Mercer finds him. Taking pity on Heller, he infects him with his own strain of the Blacklight virus.March 2011 issue He awakens with incredible powers, and discovers part of the truth; Alex Mercer was responsible for the outbreak that killed his family. Heller swears to use this second chance to exact his revenge on Alex Mercer, to avenge his family and city, and lay his own anger to rest. Gameplay Locations The whole city is now split into three zones. In the Green Zone, Blackwatch and the US Marine Corps have set up a safe zone here for survivors where normal life continues despite the disaster. Yellow Zone serves as a shelter for survivors is present here, but a close infected threat demands intense martial law be in place. Gentek and Blackwatch continue their experiments on the infected in this zone, but make sure to keep the citizens unaware of it. Finally, the Red Zone, a vicious war zone, with the Blacklight abominations locked in constant battle with Blackwatch. The environment will be much richer, featuring greater destructibility, improved visual quality and variety, weather effects, and a wider range of actions and animations for NPCs, among other things. There will be new and improved abilities such as a more agile Armor form and a 'Sonar' ability to find hunt targets by sending out a "signal" which will then come back with the general location of a target. The arsenal has been upgraded with a variety of new weapons, which Heller will be able to use by stripping them from the vehicles they are attached to. .]] The power selection wheel has also been upgraded, players will now be able to assign two powers for quick access and switch between them in a heated battle. The side quests and the Web of Intrigue have been integrated into the main storyline. Consuming a WoI target starts a new mission, related to Blackwatch or Gentek. The Hives from Prototype have been upgraded and are now know as Infected lairs, which are located around the city. But entering and destroying the infected inside a lair, mutation are gained which can be used to upgrade Heller. Upgrades are now gained through allotting the obtained mutations to Blacknet sets. Player's will able to hack into Blacknet, the communications network of Blackwatch to start missions related to either Blackwatch or Gentek. Upon successful completion new evolutions are unlocked to upgrade Heller's abilities. The infected enemies have also been upgraded from the first game, new enemies like the Behemoth and Spiked Brawlers have been introduced .Prototype 2 Details Emerge Editions Limited Edition Currently announced for Xbox 360 and PS3 only. * A copy of Prototype 2. * Exclusive, Behind the scenes DVD. * Exclusive Flesh cleaver animation. * An Xbox avatar.Prototype 2 Limited Edition Box Art & Details Revealed RadNet Edition An exclusive pre-order bonus consisting of 55 DLCs unlocked via completing challenges and events unlocked at RadNet. Gamestop Exclusive The GameStop exclusive edition is currently available for Xbox 360 and PS3 only. This edition contains an exclusive animation of the Biobomb butt kicker.Prototype 2 - with Bonus! This allows the player to infect a target with the bio bomb Butt Kicker allows Heller to drop-kick human targets infected with a bio-bomb, across the map, turning them into projectiles that rain down devastation from above. BestBuy Exclusive BestBuy announced a Hardened Steel Vehicle Armor pre-order exclusive Edition which makes military vehicles Heller enters tougher than normal military vehicles. PROTOTYPE 2 - Best Buy Hardened Steel Pre-Order Exclusive Gallery P2_Heller_whip.jpg|A fully evolved Whipfists. Dual_shields.png|Heller with his Shields. P2_Sargeant_Heller.jpg|James Heller before infection. James Heller.jpg HBladeW1.jpg 39E1D94E161015336D4BDB2115C4B948 x600.jpg P2-Chopper-Clip.jpg Prototype2 Heller Blade.jpg Promotional Images Prototype_Baby.jpg|Mother's Day. Prototype-Father Day.jpg|Father's Day P2_Hellerween.jpg|Halloween Poster. P2_J_Hellerween.jpg|Halloween poster with James Heller. P2-Steelcase.jpg|Steel case cover art of Prototype 2. P2-Heller WP.png P2-MercerHeller WP2.png P2-MercerHeller WP1.png Video Video:Murder Your Maker Prototype 2|Trailer from Murder Your Maker teaser site Video:Prototype 2: VGA Debut trailer(HD)|VGA reveal trailer. Video:Prototype 2 - Heller Throws Down Trailer|Heller Throws Down Trailer. Video:Prototype 2 - Developer Diary: Heller vs. Mercer 1080p.|Heller vs. Mercer. Video:Prototype 2 The Power of Tendrils|Power of Tendrils. Video:Prototype 2 - Homecoming Trailer|Heller Homecoming trailer. Video:Prototype 2: The Art of Combat|The Art of Combat. Video:Prototype 2: Need-to-Know - Timeline Debrief|Timeline Debrief. Video:Prototype 2: The Red Zone|Welcome to the Red Zone. Video:Prototype 2: Hunt. Kill. Become. Trailer|Hunt, Kill, Become. Developer diary. Notes and References Category:Prototype Series Category:Games